poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 21: Snow Puppies/Nose Marie Day
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Snow Puppies/Nose Marie Day is the 21st episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is also the 8th episode to feature two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: Nose Marie Day It is Mother's Day at the Pound Puppies' HQ. Since none of the younger Pound Puppies have a mother of their own, they decided to call this day Nose Marie Day, in honor of Nose Marie, who is considered a mother-figure. Outside the HQ, Katrina chased a puppy named Freddie into his cage. Since today is Mother's Day, Holly presented her homemade card to Katrina, whille Brattina presented her a Puppy-Eating Plant, which Katrina favors more than Holly's homemade card. Freddie slides down into the HQ and into the arms of Nose Marie and was about to give Freddie a bath. However, Whopper stops Nose Marie and insists that since today is Nose Marie Day, he, Bright Eyes, and Howler should give Freddie a bath with Howler's Bath-o-Matic. A while later, the whole headquarters is flooded from the Bath-o-Matic and Howler was about to make a few more adjustments to the Bath-o-Matic, but it explodes into two pieces. At Katrina's House, Brattina shows Katrina a bigger Puppy-Eating Plant. Back at the HQ, Nose Marie was starting to get bored from being pampered when she sees Freddie, who was tired. Freddie tells Nose Marie that he can't sleep until someone tells him a bedtime story. Just as Nose Marie was about to tell Freddie a story, Howler and Bright Eyes stopped her and told her to relax. Nose Marie began to realize that "this relaxing is becoming down right exhausting" and left. Whopper then tells Freddie about his tall-tales and leaves the room covered with pillow feathers. Cooler, seeing the mess, tells the younger Pound Puppies to clean up the mess. Howler, Bright Eyes, and Whopper do as they were ordered. Later, Nose Marie tucks the sleepy Freddie and asks him if there's anything she can do for him. Freddie tells Nose Marie that everyone else has taken good care of him and asks her who she is. Feeling as if nobody cared for her anymore, Nose Marie heads to the Hall of Puppy Power and sees a girl named Lisa as her new master. Then, Nose Marie left the Pound Puppies HQ and Katrina's Puppy Pound. Meanwhile, Katrina and Brattina planted the Puppy-Eating Plant into the ground. Back at the HQ, the Pound Puppies looked at the mess around the HQ and decided to tell Nose Marie that they need her the most. Holly notices a letter that Nose Marie left behind and it read that she had left the HQ and decided to get adopted. Meanwhile, Lisa is happy to adopt Nose Marie and the girls went with Lisa's Parents to the airport. Holly and the Pound Puppies decided to stop Nose Marie from taking a flight to California. As the Pound Puppies rushed outside, they are caught by the Puppy-Eating Plant. Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut celebrate their victory, hoping that the Puppy-Eating Plant will eat the Pound Puppies. Ironically, as it turns out, the Puppy-Eating Plant loves puppies and wouldn't eat them. The Puppy-Eating Plant reveals that he only eats evil people and cats who are mean to puppies. As the Pound Puppies and Holly quickly rush out, the Puppy-Eating Plant puts Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut in his mouth, but quickly spits them out. At the airport, the plane where Nose Marie, Lisa, and her parents are in was about to take off when the Pound Puppies stopped the plane. The pilots announced to the passengers that there is a slight delay because of the dogs blocking the way. Hearing Howler's howl, Nose Marie rushes out of the plane and notices the Pound Puppies and Holly, who tell her that they love her and things won't be the same without her. Lisa asked Holly if Nose Marie is Holly's dog and Freddie ask Lisa if he would be adopted instead. Lisa decided to adopted Freddie instead of Nose Marie and Nose Marie is reunited with Holly and the Pound Puppies. After the plane takes off, Cooler, Howler, Bright Eyes, and Whopper tell Nose Marie that she's the best and kiss her, in which Nose Marie replies "that's the best Mother's Day present of all!" Part Two: Snow Puppies It's a hot day for the Pound Puppies as they cool down at the Pound Puppy Lagoon. They noticed that Thunderhawk is not feeling better because of the heat. Later at Howler's Labratory, Howler's Computer-Pupter calculates that Thunderhawk is feeling hot. Holly then reads from a book that Thunderhawk is a Siberian Husky informing that Siberian Huksies prefer cold temperatures. At the Hall of Puppy Power, Puppy Power shows Thunderhawk's new master, Nahook, who has no sled dog of his own for the sled race. Thunderhawk volunteers to be Nahook's pet to help him win the race. Outside, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are sweltering in a small kiddie pool. Brattina and Katrina noticed the Pound Puppies but were stopped short because their feet were burning on the pavement. The Pound Puppies then board a plane to Alaska, followed by Katrina, Brattin, and, Catgut. As the plane arrives at Alaska, the Pound Puppies head for Nahook's igloo while Katrina freezes. At Nahook's home, the Pound Puppies arrive with Thunderhawk. Nahook and Thunderhawk were happy because they know they'll soon beat Oran, Nahook's rival, at the sled race. Meanwhile at a general store, Katrina buys traps from Pierre, who shows her a snow-mobile that is sure to capture the Pound Puppies. Today is the sleigh race and Oran taunted Nahook, who vowed to beat his rival because he thinks "winning is the only thing." At the sound of a gun, the participants race off. Katrina appears with her snow-mobile and chases the Pound Puppies through the snow. The Pound Puppies hide inside a deserted cabin while one of Katrina's nets accidentally grabs a polar bear. As Katrina demands the Pound Puppies to come out, the Pound Puppies throw snowballs at her. Katrina orders Brattina to get the nets while the Pound Puppies snuck out the backdoor which ends up to be a deadend and the Pound Puppies grabbed on a cliff. Nose Marie screams for help. Meanwhile, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut noticed a polar bear and they are chased. Back at the seld race, Thunderhawk notices via Puppy Power telling him that the Pound Puppies are in danger and sacrifices his position at the race to save them. Back at the cabin, the Pound Puppies were about to fall as Thunderhawk came to the save them. Later, an eskimo girl named Laura Swanson wins the race and Nahook and Oran make up with each other. Thunderhawk felt guilty because he lost the race. However, Nahook forgave Thunderhawk because not only was Thunderhawk a hero but he and Nahook now realize that friendship is more important than winning. After Nahook adopts Thunderhawk, Katrina, Brattina and Catgut continue to run from the angry polar bear and the Pound Puppies use their sled to head back to the airport and home Gallery Snow Puppies/Nose Marie Day Voice Cast for Snow Puppies/Nose Marie Day Trivia It is the third episode when a member leaves the Pound Puppies for a temporary time. Phillip Glasser, who provided the voice of Freddy in Nose Marie Day, was known for the voice of Fivel Mousekewitz in the 1986 film, An American Tail and the 1991 film, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Ernie Hudson, who voiced Lisa's father in Nose Marie Day, is best known for playing Winston Zeddemore in the Ghostbusters film series. Category:Episodes Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Nose Marie Category:Written by John Ludin Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by George Atkins Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by Haskell Barkin Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Season 2 Episodes